This invention relates to a sliding rotary bearing with a height adjustor for use in a slide section of tool machines, forming machines, spark erosion machines and other industrial machines for adjustment of the height of the sliding ball bearing.
A slide section such as a table of a planning machine is generally mounted on a pair of spaced parallel track shafts each received in a bearing unit and fixed on a bed of the machine. In order to obtain the horizontality of the table of a planing machine it is thus necessary to make equal the heights from the bottom surface of the respective track shafts to the upper surface of the bearing unit. However, this has been very difficult to be attained, since the track shafts and the bearings are separately produced. Furthermore, with slide type bearing units used as means for supporting therebetween a vertically slidable column of a vertical type machine such as an electro-spark erosion machine, spring means or a fine adjustment mechanism has been required for adjustment of the verticality of column. The conventional adjustment mechanism, however, requires high costs.